


ad astra

by thelastconstellations



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Childhood Love, Love, Multi, karuri, karurimydarlings, karurisampecanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastconstellations/pseuds/thelastconstellations
Summary: Gadis belia pecandu bintang dan bocah lelaki penjelajah langit dipertemukan.





	ad astra

_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. A/N : AU._

_(Gadis belia pecandu bintang dan bocah lelaki penjelajah langit dipertemukan.)_

* * *

 

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, cerita ini dimulai dari relasi sederhana antara seorang gadis belia pecandu bintang dengan seorang bocah lelaki penjelajah langit yang sama-sama belum mengerti rasanya memiliki mimpi.

Pertemuan mereka berawal dari jalan setapak yang mereka lewati sepulang sekolah; binar senja terbias air hujan dan seragam Karma tersingkap angin—kemudian di detik selanjutnya Karma tersadar bahwa dirinya tidak sedang berjalan sendirian, ada Rio yang berjalan di belakang tubuhnya dan mereka tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tersadar bahwa rumah mereka bersebelahan—dan jendela antar kamar mereka berseberangan, cukup mudah dijangkau hanya dengan meloncati beranda rumah.

Awalnya hanya bertukar pandangan dari kejauhan, kemudian percakapan ringan mengisi, berganti menjadi lempar telepon kaleng untuk saling bertukar cerita setiap malamnya—Rio yang menginisiasi terlebih dahulu, dan Karma tidak keberatan. Rio akan mengulur benang telepon kalengnya, melempari kaca jendela kamar Karma dengan kerikil, dan Karma akan menarik kalengnya setiap malam—membiarkan Rio menghujaninya dengan cerita-cerita konyol semalaman hingga salah satu dari mereka terlelap di balik selimut tebal dan akan disusul dengan kuap-kuap selanjutnya.

Malam-malam selanjutnya, Rio menemukan Karma tengah mengintip jutaan bintang melalui sela-sela jari tangannya  di atas atap rumah dan Rio ikut berbaring, menyebelahi Karma yang menyipitkan matanya dengan setengah hati, setengah mengantuk, dan Rio memulai mengoceh tentang rasi-rasi bintang favoritnya yang akan ditanggapi Karma dengan gumaman malas serupa desau angin—yang akan menyulut adu mulut di antara mereka karena perbedaan pendapat. Berakhir dengan ujaran maaf dari masing-masing pihak beberapa menit kemudian—konyol, memang.

Karma mengingat, salah satu perdebatan kekanakan di antara pertengkaran-pertengkaran konyol mereka dahulu (oh, ayolah, bahkan mereka masih sangat kecil saat itu) adalah tentang mimpi.

Mereka pernah berdebat tentang hal itu suatu senjakala, ketika langkah-langkah cepat Karma melewati lajur penyeberangan jalan raya dan matanya mendapati Rio yang tengah berjalan pada tepian pembatas beton yang memanjang hingga persimpangan jalan seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri selangkah demi selangkah seraya mengguratkan sebentuk senyum polos di ruang wajahnya. Gadis itu tidak memedulikan ujaran panik Karma sedikit pun seperti— _hei_ , _kaubisa jatuh, Nakamura!_ —dan Rio hanya tertawa renyah dan membiarkan Karma berjalan bersisian dengannya, memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan terjatuh. Kaki Rio bergerak dengan begitu lincah, dengan gesit menghindari jeruji tajam pada badan konstruksi beton yang dipijaknya dan melompat kesana kemari tanpa takut akan terjatuh ke atas permukaan kasar trotoar yang bisa membuatnya terluka kapan saja.

Potongan langit senja utuh tanpa gumpalan awan mengisi visinya, campuran warna merah dan oranyenya mengingatkan Karma pada luruhan daun-daun mapel di musim gugur—dan gaung samar kaok-kaok gagak dari kejauhan serta deru samar mesin kendaraan hadir sebagai komplemen pelengkapnya. Karma tidak pernah berpikir apapun selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya, benar-benar, sampai pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Rio tanpa bisa diantisipasi sama sekali olehnya,

“Hei, Karma. Kaupunya mimpi, tidak?”

Mimpi adalah hal infinitif, pikirnya saat itu—bukan hal sesederhana bunga tidur yang didapatinya ketika larut dalam kantuk, bukan. Rio dan pertanyaannya bukan hal retoris. Didapatinya Rio tengah tertawa-tawa sendiri seraya berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di atas susunan baja beton—seolah baru saja menemukan hal yang lucu, dan Karma tahu benar bahwa Rio dan rasa penasarannya adalah dahaga yang tidak menemui akhir, maka diputuskannya untuk tidak berpanjang kata kali ini,

“... Punya.”

“Benarkah?” Oh, lihatlah, mata itu berbinar! “Apa, apa? Hei, beritahu aku mimpimu! Kalau aku,” gaunnya mengembang dan gadis itu menatap Karma lagi, “aku akan jadi dokter masa depan!”

Kening Karma mengernyit, namun Rio masih mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya dan binar di kedua bola matanya, “Itu bukan mimpi, Rio.”

“Itu mimpiku! Hei, aku pernah lihat di rumah sakit! Dokter yang memeriksa pasien sambil tersenyum—hebat sekali, ‘kan? Terlebih, jas putihnya itu keren sekali, dan aku mau mengenakannya nanti! Dan—“

“Itu bukan mimpi, tahu,” Karma keras kepala, pipinya menggembung kesal. “Itu cita-cita, bukan mimpi.”

Rio memasang raut cemberut kala itu, “Sama saja, ‘kan? Cita-cita juga mimpi, ‘kan? Karma, kautahu—“

“Pokoknya itu bukan mimpi,” Karma membuang mukanya, bersungut-sungut. “Mimpi dan cita-cita berbeda. Mereka tidak sama.”

Genderang perang ditabuh.

“Mereka sama-sama mimpi, ‘kan? Dasar!”

“Jangan sok tahu, mereka berbeda!”

Rio masih berkeras hati, “Siapa yang sok tahu, hah?”

“Aku pulang saja,” putus Karma pada akhirnya, mendapati langit semakin menggelap, perlahan menelan senja di hadapan mereka—dan sejujurnya ia sudah malas bertengkar. “Cepat pulang sebelum kau bertemu arwah kakek-kakek dari kuburan tua, kemudian ia akan menyihirmu jadi katak.”

Mata Rio menyipit curiga, dan Karma menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan perlahan mendahului Rio meski Rio masih mengekorinya dari belakang. “Bohong. Kau sering membohongiku, dan pasti sekarang kau sedang membohongiku lagi, ’kan?”

“... Kutinggal, nih.”

“Aku tidak percaya hal-hal konyol seperti itu—heeei, Karma! Tunggu aku, hei!”

Langkah-langkah kecil Rio menyusul Karma dengan cepat, mereka berjalan bersisian meski dengan wajah masing-masing yang dipalingkan ke arah lain seolah tak saling mengenal.

Mereka kembali bertengkar untuk perdebatan konyol kesekian dalam hidup mereka—dan Karma tidak mendapati ketuk-ketuk pelan pada jendela kamarnya malam itu, dan di pertengahan malam Rio menyusuri langit berbintang di atas atap rumahnya sendirian, tidak berpikir sedikit pun tentang mimpi dan masa depan sampai tanpa sadar dirinya terlarut dalam kuap-kuap berlumur kantuk hingga pagi menjelang.

.

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, ketika mereka terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri—Karma menjamah Belanda dan Rio berkelana di Wina, lalu mereka mencoba untuk bermimpi—untuk terjatuh, kembali bermimpi, terjatuh lagi—kemudian mimpi menyadarkan mereka untuk bangkit dan mencapai tujuan mereka masing-masing, karena mereka selalu tahu, mimpi itu tidak akan pernah memiliki batas.

“Hei, Rio,” pelan saja—lewat telepon tengah malam saat itu, “Kau sudah menemukan mimpimu?”

Rio tersenyum saja, membiarkan Karma larut dalam kontemplasinya sendiri.

_(Takdir, siapa yang tahu?)_

.

Kisah selanjutnya, dalam garis batas waktu yang berbeda, ketika mereka telah lama menjadi bagian dari alur kehidupan, mereka kembali bicara tentang mimpi suatu malam melalui bangku pesawat—ketika langit malam Alexandria membuat Karma tenggelam dalam logikanya sendiri, bertopang dagu di tepi jendela pesawat—sampai Rio bersandar pada pundaknya, dan mengujar lirih,

“Hei, Karma.”

Karma mengangkat bahu, mendapati Rio tengah menatapnya tepat di mata dan dibalasnya dengan tepukan pelan di puncak kepala. “Hm?”

“Kurasa aku sudah menemukan mimpiku.”

Mata Karma membesar. “Oh—benarkah?“

“Mau tahu?” Mata Rio bermain lewat kerlingannya, dan Karma tidak bisa menahan tawanya untuk kali ini. Dibiarkannya Rio mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan gadis itu tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum lebar dari sudut bibirnya begitu Karma membalas dengan tatapan jenaka,

“Apa, memangnya?”

Mata Rio terpejam, dengan senyum riang yang masih mengembang di kontur wajahnya, berbisik di antara dekap malam,

“Kau.”

_(Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak bisa memaknai mimpi seorang diri.)_

end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sedang kangen karuri yang chessy macam ini. pengen meluk mereka aja rasanya.


End file.
